Instinct
by blackbloodywolf
Summary: Two inu gods sent their only pup from the heavens to the mortal world in order to be spared the downfall of their kingdom. Kagome, a 75year old pup, awakes in an unfamiliar forest confused and stumbling around she is found by a 80year old Sesshomaru who was on his first walk outside of the castle alone, who takes her in.


Summary-

Two inu gods sent their only pup from the heavens to the mortal world in order to be spared the downfall of their kingdom. Kagome, a 75year old pup, awakes in an unfamiliar forest confused and stumbling around she is found by a 80year old Sesshomaru who was on his first walk outside of the castle alone, who takes her in.

Prologue

Suri, an female inu goddess fled into the forest by her home, away from where her mate stood fighting off an angry dragon god. Her knee length white hair streaming behind her, her violet eyes wide and panicked. Her light blue robes were stained with her and her mates life blood, and in her arms she clutched her daughter. She had to get away to save her daughter.

Ryo watched as his mate fled with their pup, his silver hair swirled around him as he realized that this was the last time he would see them. His gaze met the crazed eyes of the god he was clashing swords with. His wounds protested and he made one last attack.

Suri's POV

The clashing powers were growing stronger as I ran further away with my pup. She was sobbing into my robes. "Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Why are we leaving Otou-san! He needs us! Okaa-san!" she cried. I ran faster I had to get Kagome away from the fight. We had known this was coming and we knew we would not win against Gin. The death of family had made him go insane. The insanity made him stronger. He began to attack anyone close to him, just our luck that we were his closest friends. We had to save our pup from our fate. Ryo and I have given her as much power as her body could withstand, we decided to send her to the mortal world with very old magic. Suri slowed down when she saw the clearing that was far enough away from the battle. She set Kagome down in the middle of the clearing "Kagome. I need you to listen to me!" Kagome sniffed and looked at me with those watery dark blue eyes had a violet shimmer to them, a perfect mix of Ryo and myself. Her silver hair reminded me of Ryo. A pang of sadness went through my heart, I would never see him again…

Kagome stood there waiting for her mother to say something. She had a far off look in her eyes like she just realized something that saddened her. "Okaa-san?" Kagome asked nervously. Suri snapped back to reality at the sound of her daughter's voice. She fell to her knees and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Kagome… listen well. I'm sending you to the mortal world. The mortal world only has humans and youkai, most likely you will no longer be a inu goddess but a _very_ powerful inu youkai. You cannot tell anyone that you are from the heavens. The only person you may tell is the one you will mate and be sure that is the only one you tell." Suri hands went to her waist and untied the strings holding three swords.

Kagome's POV

My eyes widened and I felt my jaw go slack. Okaa-san leaned forward and tied all three swords to my waist. "These are now yours" Suri stated. _I wasn't supposed to get a sword until I was a hundred! And now I was given mother swords Hainiko, and Tobime, and fathers sword Chikozu!_ "Okaa-san… don't you need your sword?" she just smiled "Your father and I won't be needing them where we're going." I could tell my face was showing how confused I was, "Where are you-" the wind shifted and otou-san's blood was thick in the air. I froze, the thickness of blood in the air meant that a fatal wound was caused, and it was otou-san's blood. My eyes began to shine with unshed tears.

Suri stiffened. She no longer felt the familiar presence of her mate, the scent of blood only confirmed that Ryo was dead. Sensing that Gin was now approaching she spoke as quickly as possible "gods and youkai are not that different, both are very instinctive. Trust your instincts. Most humans don't like or are scared of youkai." Kagome turned her gaze to the familiar forest floor, her eyes no longer able to hold in the tears. "Remember don't tell anyone. And Kagome…" Kagome looked up and into her mother's eyes, they were shimmering with love "Your father and I love you more than our own lives." Suri placed a kiss on Kagome's head. Suri mumbled, in a language that was no longer spoken, the words that would send Kagome to her new life in an unknown place. Kagome closed her eyes as darkness enveloped her, and she started to disappear. Once Kagome was gone, Suri turned to meet the god who had ended her mates life. "Hello Gin." Gin snarled at her.

Suri's POV

Gin snarled at me. _It wasn't gin's fault that he went insane, it was the god who killed his family fault. I sighed. I'm coming to meet you Ryo. Come find me.~~~~_


End file.
